Second Star to the Right
by Nessa Luz Narmolanya
Summary: "Cuando sientas el tintineo de una campanita, ¡no temas, pequeño retoño! Ellas vienen a buscarte para llevarte a un lugar mejor, a un lugar en donde los piratas existen, en donde los gatos hablan, en donde Peter Pan y Alicia son tan reales como imaginarios. Ellas vienen a llevarte... Partirás al paraíso de los niños que nunca nacieron o que han dejado este mundo a corta edad".
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer** : Todos los derechos le pertenecen a William Joyce y Peter Ramsey, a excepción de mis OC's quienes se presentarán en trama y tendrán su respectiva ilustración en deviantart.

* * *

 **Prefacio**

* * *

 **NUNCA PODRÁS VERLO** , porque para quienes los años nos ciegan, acaudalando problemas y realidades trágicas, intransigentes, acaba por _no existir_ para nosotros, ni para ti, ni para mí.

Él no quiere causar alboroto, aunque siempre quiso acercarse para platicar y decirnos que, aquellos pequeños seres que perdimos bajo el filo de la guadaña, se encuentran seguros en sus pequeñas manos.

— _Están jugando bajo la lluvia, allá en Nunca Jamás, se hicieron de amigos con otros niños y los esperarán hasta que puedan reunirse con ellos_ —estaría tan dispuesto a animarnos con gallardía, aclamando a la afirmación de ser él quien los cuida hasta que la muerte decida reunirnos a todos, nuevamente.

Cuando abandonas ese cementerio, luego de haberte quedado sin lágrimas ante la pérdida de ese pequeño ser que alguna vez viste jugar en el barro o corriendo bajo la lluvia, él se encuentra cerca esperando a que te marches para acompañar a ese nuevo _"niño perdido"_ a su nuevo hogar, a su nuevo patio de juegos.

Normalmente, los nuevos _"niños perdidos"_ suelen pasar horas frente a su lápida sollozando, ya que su alma aún extraña la calidez de la voz y el abrazo maternal. Suelen ser inconsolables al principio, pero Peter sabe cómo animarlos.

— _Tenemos un patio de juegos increíble allá en Nunca Jamás y, si no te agrada la idea, podemos simplemente volar y viajar hacia aquel punto en el cielo_ —. Tiene tanta confianza en sí mismo que se permite dar información sobre las puertas de aquel paraíso para los niños que se apartan de la vida antes de tiempo. En este punto siempre logra que el niño, quien sollozaba agitado, preste más atención a sus coloridas palabras—. _¿Lo ves allí?_ _ **Segunda estrella a la derecha**_ _ **y hasta el mañana**_ _. ¡Será divertido! Hay muchos niños con los que podrás jugar hasta que mamá y papá vayan a buscarte_.

Al fin y al cabo, cumpliendo con su propósito, auto-elogiándose como el mejor guardián de sueños perdidos, aquella pequeña alma perdida pronto se alejaría de la lápida con su nombre el cual olvidaría, secando sus lágrimas, tomando la mano de _su nuevo amigo_ , emprendiendo un extraordinario vuelo nocturno junto a ese misterioso y jovial muchacho de cabellos pelirrojos, olvidándose de quién había sido su madre e incluso de su nombre... _para siempre_.

Cuando el niño empieza a volar, no se le permite el afán de recordar el pasado. Su mente se condensará de pensamientos felices que lo alejará de este mundo terrenal, perverso y taciturno, haciendo que su alma se eleve tan alto que, solamente, _la dama de la noche eterna_ y las estrellas bailarinas sabrán que el portal, prontamente, se abrirá para dar paso a un nuevo niño que jugará a las escondidas _junto a Peter Pan y los niños perdidos en Nunca Jamás_.

* * *

 **N. de Autor** :

 _¡Hola, queridos/as lectores/as!_

He vuelto a _resubir_ este fanfic (anteriormente se llamaba "Tinkerbells") porque he notado que me he quedado un poco corta con la trama y supongo que la extenderé un poco más. Este es un único libro, no planeo más a futuro (aunque, todo puede pasar). Está planificado y argumentado hasta el final, tendrá alrededor de 15 capítulos, así que, espero que lo disfruten.

Para disipar dudas, esto es una especie de crossover ya que utilizo mucha simbología de los libros de Peter Pan, _al menos de dos de ellos_ , pero no veremos a este héroe de la infancia ya que la historia, de por sí, está ligada enteramente a _"El Origen de los Guardianes"_.

Este prefacio está ligado a la cuestión más simbólica de lo que _"es"_ Peter Pan y que, asimismo, va a servir para el desarrollo de la trama.

 _¡No se olviden de dejar review!_

Mil gracias por leer y por darle, nuevamente, una oportunidad a este fanfic.

 _Nessa_ _ღ_


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo** : _Fuego y Oscuridad_

* * *

 _24 de noviembre de 1940, Londres, Kensington._

— **LAS ESTRELLAS SON HERMOSAS** , pero no pueden participar activamente en nada, tienen que limitarse a observar eternamente. Es un castigo que les fue impuesto por algo que hicieron hace tanto tiempo que ninguna se acuerda ya de lo que fue. Por ello, a las más viejas se les han puesto los ojos vidriosos y rara vez hablan –el parpadeo es el lenguaje de las estrellas–, pero las pequeñas todavía sienten curiosidad. No es que sean realmente amigas de Peter, el cual tiene la traviesa costumbre de acercarse sigilosamente por detrás y tratar de apagarlas de un soplido, pero como les gusta tanto divertirse, esta noche se pusieron de su parte y estaban deseando que los mayores se quitaran de en medio. De modo que, en cuanto la puerta del 27 se cerró tras el señor y la señora Darling, hubo una conmoción en el firmamento y la más pequeña de todas las estrellas de la Vía Láctea gritó: _"¡Ahora, Peter!"_.

Las únicas tres pequeñas que habían quedado despiertas abrieron sus ojos de forma desorbitada, expectantes. Sus caras estaban repletas de intriga, asombro y sueños. Algunos pares de ojos intentaban luchar contra el cansancio, mientras que a otros ya les había ganado de antemano. Sus respiraciones pacíficas se mezclaban con pequeños ronquidos, logrando una orquesta armónica en aquella extensa habitación, materializando un ambiente cálido, familiar y, a veces, necesario para seguir motivado y vivo.

Era el único momento en el día en donde la paz reinaba, en cuanto los aviones no bombardearan el centro de Londres.

—¡Peter Pan! —gritó la pequeña Jules, pero sus amigas le chistaron en señal de silencio, exigiendo respeto por sus compañeras caídas, las cuales habían sido arrasadas por el polvo dorado de los sueños.

Bonnie, la mayor del grupo –una adolescente de 17 años–, había cerrado el libro para dejar las aventuras de Peter Pan para otra noche. Debía admitir que vivir en un convento, el cual funcionaba como orfanato de niñas, le había facilitado el aprender a leer gracias a que las superioras se habían encargado personalmente de su educación y de todas ellas.

—Es todo por ahora, pequeñas, ¡a dormir! —ordenó la muchacha mirando a los tres pares de ojos que habían quedado despabilados y expectantes, los cuales se entristecieron—. Prometo que mañana veremos a Peter Pan en acción —sonrió la muchacha, quien se llevó la mirada complacida de las niñas que se despidieron de ella, luego de dar con un pequeño quejido.

Era normal que, cada dos por tres, aquel gran salón se quedara sin luz eléctrica. Incluso había noches en las cuales las novicias bajaban las llaves de la térmica para ahorrar en gastos. Lo positivo de aquella situación, tan difícil a nivel de la economía mundial pendiendo de hilos, era la predisposición de las superioras en mercar velas para las linternas de noche. Aunque, últimamente, el verdadero problema del orfanato era la calefacción. Para suerte de las pequeñas, la mayoría dormía en grupos y compartían las frazadas y mantas, para economizar y sobrevivir al invierno. Aquello facilitaba el sueño, pero no evitaba la producción insalubre del catarro en las más jóvenes.

El lugar estaba dividido en dos bloques, por un lado, estaba el de las niñas pequeñas las cuales eran mayor en número y, por otro, el de las adolescentes quienes si pasaban del número diez entre 14 y 17 años, era profuso.

La guerra se había mostrado despiadada, luego de que aquel 24 de agosto de 1940, los alemanes bombardearan –por error o deshumanización– el municipio de Docklands. Desde ese día, los ataques nocturnos empezaron a hacerse frecuentes, muchos de ellos se llevaban a cabo en altas horas de la madrugada. Por suerte, el orfanato contaba con un búnker que protegía a las niñas de los ataques nazis.

Luego de arropar a las tres chiquillas que habían quedado despiertas escuchando las maravillosas aventuras de Peter Pan, Bonnie se dirigió con su pequeña linterna al pasillo que llevaba a la cocina. Rogaba para que su vela no se extinguiera, ya que era una de las últimas que había hurtado de la sala de las novicias.

—Te meterás en problemas como la otra noche, ¿verdad? —una voz jovial llenaba el aire, pero Bonnie nunca lograba oírla.

La silueta del joven de cabellos blanquecinos la seguía flotando desde hacía tres noches atrás. El muchacho, todo un diablo en persona, solía divertirse haciéndola resbalar por los pasillos del orfanato para que terminara chocando con alguna madre superiora o, en el peor de los casos, le congelaba las tuberías de agua caliente cuando se daba una ducha.

 _¿Quién más?_

Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno, aquel que hace que se te achurre la nariz, aquel travieso diablillo que congela cañerías y el que nadie logra ver. Había llegado a Londres una tarde en la que su ventisca, por accidente, lo arrojara a los Jardines Kensington en donde vio, por primera vez, a un grupo de niñas pequeñas buscando hadas de "Nunca Jamás". Pero, aquella búsqueda no había durado mucho, cuando el travieso chico las incitó a jugar con bolas de nieve.

Bonnie nunca hubiese sospechado de esa presencia pero Jack, desde el día que arribó a Londres, la seguía de cerca.

La muchacha tenía un pijama que cubría hasta debajo de las rodillas y utilizaba una frazada mediana para cubrir sus hombros y resguardarse del cruel frío invernal, sus medias cubrían bien sus pies y el largo le llegaba a las rodillas. En cuanto aspecto, era una muchacha de tez blanca, con pecas adornando sus facciones, cabello ocre con tonos rojizos, ojos avellanados y de una pequeña complexión. Nunca había sido tan delgada pero, en el último tiempo cuando las madres superioras decidieron racionalizar los alimentos, las adolescentes (en general) empezaron a comer menos, para dejar que las más pequeñas se alimentaran de las raciones extras. A decir verdad, ellas estaban en una etapa de desarrollo más importante y si no se alimentaban correctamente podrían ser las primeras en sufrir enfermedades.

Pero Bonnie no solamente compartía su ración con las niñas, sino que solía escabullirse a la cocina para sacar un poco de comida y llevársela a unos pequeños seres desamparados que había resguardado en la parte trasera del búnker, en el patio del convento.

Tres cachorros que había encontrado en una bolsa de plástico, en uno de los arroyos de los Jardines de Kensington.

Guardó un poco de pan, el cual habían estado comiendo por tres días y, sin hacer ni un solo sonido, salió por la ventanilla del baño. A veces, o casi la mayoría del tiempo, cuando intentaba escalarla quedaba atollada en ella y, a duras penas, podía atravesarla. Jack solía divertirse congelando los bordes del marco para que la muchacha resbalara y cayera sobre la nieve, haciendo que se le congelara la nariz. Ya era una costumbre para el muchacho reírse de la adolescente, por lo que provocaba que esta se mostrara molesta, lanzando maldiciones al aire.

—Esta es la tercera vez que me pasa... —refunfuñaba con enojo al no presentir que el travieso Jack Frost le estaba jugando bromas—, ¿acaso he hecho algo malo? —solía preguntar mirando al cielo, como si realmente fuese alguna fuerza divina la que la castigaba por salir del orfanato a escondidas, a altas horas de la noche. Pero, a veces su mirada quedaba varada frente al brillo de la luna. Le gustaba mucho contemplarla, aunque solamente fuesen unos momentos.

—No, pero es divertido —contestaba Jack, aunque la muchacha no lograse escucharlo—, ¡apresúrate! Los peques ya tienen mucha hambre —hablaba animado, mientras tomaba la delantera hacia el refugio de los pequeños cachorros, levantando un poco de ventisca, haciendo que los copos de nieve descendieran sobre el rostro de la muchacha tocando su nariz, quien luego de parpadear expidiendo pequeñas chispas de luz, rió animada mientras corría hacia el refugio.

Bonnie se apresuró hacia aquel lugar resguardado en donde había dejado la caja de cartón, la cual utilizó como pequeña casita. Había puesto, dentro de ella, una mantita para que los tres pequeños cachorros durmieran plácidamente. Apartó la nieve de las solapas de la caja, las cuales había mantenido cerradas para que el frío no congelara a los pequeños seres.

—Hola, pequeños —saludó Bonnie, mientras asomaba su nariz al interior de la caja, en donde pequeños ladridos y lengüetazos la recibieron. Jack sonrió al ver la tierna escena —Shh... —chistaba ella—, he traído un regalito —los cachorros ya despabilados con sus lenguas afuera, movieron sus colas en señal de felicidad—, tah taaaaan —canturreó la muchacha, mostrando el pedazo pequeño de pan, mientras los cachorros ladraban de felicidad. Jack rió divertido mirando a los pequeños inquietos pisándose los unos con otros, por un poco de comida.

Pero, en ese instante, la sirena que alertaba un inminente bombardeo empezó a sonar. Los aviones nazis estaban acercándose peligrosamente sobre el velo nocturno, con objetivos concretos a derruir, entre ellos, el orfanato de niñas. Una cosa era meterse con las organizaciones gubernamentales, otra muy diferente era atacar a inocentes para la emancipación del terror.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó Bonnie, mirando el cielo resguardando a los cachorros nuevamente en la caja junto a la hogaza de pan.

Jack alarmado se elevó unos metros por encima del orfanato para visualizar a los aviones caza. Su rostro se ensombreció mostrando facciones de terror, ya que sus pupilas alcanzaron a ver un batallón de más de doce aviones. Pero, pronto, se distrajo viendo que Bonnie corría hacia la ventana del baño.

—¿¡Dejarás a los cachorros ahí!? —preguntó el de cabellos blanquecinos señalando el búnker, específicamente en el lugar donde estaban los cachorros, contemplando que la muchacha tenía problemas para trepar hasta la ventana. Muchas veces, el gran dilema de Bonnie no era salir al patio, sino, más bien, volver a entrar.

Jack suspiró disconforme mientras veía saltar a la muchacha quien no podía alcanzar el marco de la ventana y levantando una ráfaga de viento que elevó a Bonnie hacia la ventana del baño, la ayudó a traspasarla haciendo que la muchacha cayera sentada en el suelo. La adolescente, algo mareada, tardó un poco en recomponerse, ponerse de pie y volver a las salas donde las superioras, aún en sus pijamas, alarmadas, con ceños llenos de miedo y confusión, llevaban linternas encendidas encargándose de evacuar a las niñas, dirigiéndolas asimismo hacia el búnker.

—¿Dónde estabas, Bonnie? —preguntó la hermana superiora al ver a la muchacha llegar desde el otro lado del pasillo.

—Evacuando, el frío provoca ese efecto en mí —se excusó la castaña con ingenio, haciendo referencia de que había ido al baño a hacer sus necesidades.

—Suficiente, ve a formarte en la fila —ordenó la anciana de mal humor.

—¿Evacuando? —se rió Jack ante el ingenio de Bonnie.

Tan rápido como le dieron sus pies, la extensa fila de niñas llegó al patio. Los búnkers tenían dos entradas, por lo que era más fácil y rápido que las chiquillas se introdujeran en él. Las novicias, por su parte, empezaron la cuenta de las infantas más pequeñas primero, pues eran las que tenían prioridad.

Bonnie, por otro lado, pispiaba con la mirada hacia la parte trasera del búnker, cuidando y rogando que los cachorros no salieran de su escondite o hicieran algún ruido. Pero, algo la alarmó.

—¡25, madre superiora! —gritó desesperada una de las novicias más jóvenes—, ¡falta la pequeña Lilian!

Bonnie observó alarmada a la superiora más joven ante la mención de la más pequeña del grupo. Lilian era una pequeña niña con una cierta aversión a la sociabilidad quien, al parecer, se había asustado y, en lugar de hacer fila con sus compañeras, de seguro se había escondido en los armarios. Bonnie siempre buscó acercarse a la pequeña niña quien no sabía cómo socializar, pero que, a menudo, solía integrarse aunque fuese por poco tiempo.

—Iré por ella —habló la madre superiora. Bonnie quiso detenerla para ofrecerse en buscarla, pero antes de poder avanzar, una bomba cayó sobre el patio delantero del orfanato.

El suelo tembló y las restantes niñas que quedaron fuera del búnker cayeron al suelo, mientras que los cachorros empezaron a ladrar y aullar desesperados. Los oídos les zumbaban, sus sentidos estaban difusos ante el impacto y la onda expansiva que provocó la bomba. Bonnie también había caído al suelo nevado cerca de Jack –quien respiraba agitado y alarmado–, detuvo su mirada sobre la puerta del patio, negando con la cabeza asustada y horrorizada ante la idea de haber perdido a la pequeña para siempre.

—No —susurró para sí misma, con la carente esperanza de que Lilian se encontrara bien.

—No estarás pensando... —pero antes de que Jack pudiese terminar de hablar, Bonnie se había puesto rápidamente de pie y había corrido hacia la puerta trasera del orfanato—. ¡Bonnie! ¡No!

Pero, la muchacha no escuchó al joven de blanquecinos cabellos y se dirigió hasta las salas que funcionaban como dormitorios. Al llegar hasta los pasillos, pudo ver que todo estaba apresado por el fuego. La sala que funcionaba como comedor ardía en llamas completamente, al igual que la cocina.

No se detuvo, ni siquiera tomó en cuenta observar que Jack estaba esparciendo escarchas para aplacar el fuego.

—¡Lilian! —llamaba Bonnie a todo pulmón, observando con recelo el techo que se prendía fuego sobre su cabeza.

A duras penas, llegó hasta los dormitorios y entre alaridos de llamado a la pequeña quien no respondía. Tuvo que atravesar todo el salón para llegar a los armarios en donde encontró a la pequeña acurrucada en una esquina, entre los abrigos.

—Lily, aquí estás —habló la muchacha apartando los tapados.

Su corazón se comprimió al ver a la niña sin signos de estar desesperada o llorando por todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor, quien aferraba su osito de peluche fuertemente entre sus brazos. Era como si realmente quisiera estar ahí, mientras todo se caía en pedazos, mientras todo ardía, mientras la muerte la acechaba. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta del armario, mecida, acogida por la oscuridad, protegida por su osito de peluche, un regalo de su difunta madre.

—Lily, tenemos que salir de aquí —insistió Bonnie, quien asentó su mano en el hombro de la pequeña, la cual se apartó al instante de un movimiento.

—Será mejor que te apresures, Bonnie, esto se está poniendo feo —habló Jack a la distancia a sabiendas de que no conseguiría obtener una respuesta, por lo tanto, siguió luchando contra el fuego abrasador.

Lilian nunca se había comportado así. Muchas veces, con su asociabilidad tan vigente, era esperable que alejarse fuese una de las reacciones más comunes en la niña, pero casi nunca lo hacía cuando Bonnie o Freda intentaban jugar con ella, sin forzar el lazo o intentar entrar a su reducido mundo a la fuerza. Las dos sabían cómo manejarlo, ya que muchas veces habían barajado opciones para no dejarla a un lado.

—Lily, por favor, debemos salir de aquí —hablaba Bonnie con desesperación. La pequeña negó con la cabeza, gesto suficiente para que Bonnie intentara algún otro método. No iba a utilizar la fuerza con ella, no iba a ganarse su indiferencia para siempre. Pero, no tardó en notar que todo se venía abajo, su única salida estaba tapada en llamas. Por lo tanto, optó por sentarse a su lado, con la espalda apoyada en el fondo del armario y sus rodillas flexionadas, mientras observaba aterrada cómo los pedazos del techo se caían en cachos enormes alrededor de ellas.

Jack aún luchaba contra el fuego.

—¡Apresúrate, Bonn... —el muchacho no alcanzó a terminar la frase, luego de que vislumbrara a la joven sin intenciones de salvar a la niña. Con el rostro lleno de terror, tomó el cayado con las dos manos y voló rápidamente hacia ella—. Bonnie, ¿qué haces? —preguntó acongojado el de blanquecinos cabellos.

La muchacha solamente miraba el techo aterrada, buscando la calma interna la cual no podía hallar. Sus ojos se abrillantaron de horror y desesperación, pero los cerró con fuerza preguntándose cómo era posible que Lilian pudiese mantenerse tan recluida y en calma dentro de aquel infierno.

Jack, por su parte, intentó mirar a la pequeña, pero estaba demasiado resguardada en la oscuridad como para ver su rostro. Buscó en sus pensamientos una salida y, levantando ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa, creó un pequeño copo de nieve que viajó hasta la niña. Este tocó su pequeña nariz, haciendo que destellos plateados rodearan sus ojos.

—Quiero a mi mami —irrumpió la pequeña luego de unos minutos. Bonnie volvió su mirada a la niña, quien ahora se volteaba hacia ella con sus ojos hinchados de agua como bolsas que pronto reventarían y formarían un río. Sostenía entre sus manos –además de su peluche– una foto; la foto de una esbelta mujer retratada en blanco y negro.

La muchacha sabía muy bien que la pequeña, a menudo, extrañaba a su madre y tenía solamente una foto para recordarla. Jamás había compartido ese sentimiento con otra persona.

—Prometo que volverás a verla —consoló Bonnie extendiendo sus brazos para que Lilian pudiese resguardarse en ellos.

La pequeña lo dudó por unos segundos, pero luego de bajar su mirada intentando ahogar su dolencia, cayó en los brazos de Bonnie llorando.

No había nada más doloroso que el frío invierno del abandono, al menos, Bonnie lo sentía así. Pero, no era lo mismo para Lilian quien había sido encomendada al orfanato desde sus cuatro años, ya que su madre tenía múltiples problemas de salud. No había más parientes, ni conocidos. La niña, pese a su dificultad para sociabilizar, había esperado expectante el día en que su madre regresara, pero esta nunca lo hizo.

Bonnie no iba a permitir que la desesperación y la destrucción opacaran la calma que podía brindarle a la niña y a sí misma, en ese momento. Empezó a tararear una canción de cuna. Era la única canción que había aprendido, pues para Bonnie tenía un significado especial. De ella aprendió a que las madres son ángeles llenos de luz y que no todas debían de ser como la madre de Peter Pan, aunque las hubiera por doquier en esos momentos. Fue una tarde de invierno, en 1938, cuando jugaba en los Jardines Kensington y, fue allí, en donde vio a una madre meciendo a una pequeña niña en brazos, mientras cantaba una nana.

 _Mariposa, mariposa_

 _¿De dónde vienes?_

 _"No lo sé, no pregunto, tampoco nunca tuve casa."_

 _Mariposa, mariposa_

 _¿A dónde vas?_

 _"Donde brilla el sol y crecen los capullos"._

Bonnie empezó a cantarle la canción, mientras todo caía y ardía a su alrededor. Calma y amor, su voz era un susurro entre las llamas que querían formar parte del coro.

Jack miraba la escena con tristeza, sabía que no podría hacer demasiado para sacarlas de aquel lugar. Su interior se había movilizado en aquel momento, en donde ambas decidieron inmolarse junto a sus penas.

—Bonnie, por favor —rogó Jack a la indiferente niña que cantaba, lanzando un pequeño copo a su nariz el cual se desvaneció antes de llegar a ella. El muchacho se aterró y miró su mano como si algo dentro de sí hubiese fallado.

La muerte llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba. Una segunda bomba cayó en medio del orfanato, provocando una onda explosiva que azotó a Jack lejos, dejando dos cadáveres bajo los escombros y varias personas heridas.

—¡No! —gritó el blanquecino muchacho, poniéndose de pie rápidamente luego de que la bomba cayera, azotando las maderas con su ventisca invernal, solamente para encontrarse con los cuerpos de ambas niñas abrazados entre sí, incinerados e inertes sobre aquel suelo derruido.

* * *

 **N. de Autora** ;

Sé que no es el inicio que uno espera. Yo advertí que sería trágico.

Y bueno, Jack me agrada como un desinteresado que se burla de Bonnie, pero también su inocencia lo lleva a no querer que la chica haga una locura. No habrá romance visible, tal vez muy camuflado, pero no del ortodoxo, ni cliché, es difícil dar con temáticas amorosas con personajes muy jóvenes y que tienen una esencia particular/especial.

¡Espero que les haya gustado este inicio! ¡Un saludo!


	3. Capítulo I

**Capítulo 1** : _Darkness is comming_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

72 años después, Polo Norte. Una semana antes de Navidad

Una semana, solamente una semana para la inminente llegada de la navidad. Adivinen quién andaba de los pelos… Sí, era de esperarse que _Norte_ tuviese un ataque de nervios en estos momentos con tanta ansiedad y agitación en todo el Polo Norte. Solamente, faltaba llenar algunos sacos de juguetes, ponerlos en fila junto a las bolas de nieve que los yetis tendrían a la mano, para que estos sean arrojados al trineo de Norte, quien haría sus entregas con gran júbilo. Tanto trabajo para hacer felices a los niños una vez al año, con juguetes, dulces y muchos, muchos regalos.

—Oh, ¡vamos, Phill! —se quejaba el travieso Jack Frost—, solamente quiero ver —intentaba convencer al yeti, mientras este lo transportaba, cargándolo desde la capucha de su suéter, fuera del área de juguetería. Norte no tenía tiempo para estar limpiando los desastres del muchacho.

Phil lo regañaba con su dedo índice en el incomprensible idioma de los yetis que solamente Norte podía entender. Jack se cruzó de brazos, mientras Phil lo llevaba hasta el ascensor que lo transportaría al ala del globo terráqueo.

—¡Phil! —se escuchó a corta distancia por detrás del enorme y lanudo yeti. La voz de su amo era más que reconocible para cualquiera que trabajara dentro de los muros de la fábrica de Santa Cláus. Phil se volteó y se encontró con dos pares de ojos azulados que parecían demandar una explicación—. Jack ya no es más un niño travieso, ¿verdad, Jack? —preguntó el gran hombre de ancha barriga, tan ancha como su inigualable sentido del humor.

—Muy cierto, Norte —habló el de blanquecinos cabellos con una extensa sonrisa, ocultando su misterio—, ya puedes soltarme, amigo.

El yeti blanqueó los ojos y suspiró con molestia. Pero, no dejó ir al adolescente sin antes hacerle señas de que lo tenía en la mira y que, si causaba algún tipo de alboroto, le daría una buena tunda. El de albinos cabellos se alejó del yeti con una sonrisa llena de sorna, siguiendo a Norte por la espalda. Pero, el gran Jack Frost no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, sin antes hacer alguna travesura; con su cayado tocó el suelo haciendo que el hielo viajara hacia los pies de Phil y lograra que estos quedasen congelados y adheridos al suelo.

El yeti notó tarde que sus pies estaban atrapados gracias a la magia del mocoso travieso, y que, sin importar cuánto se quejara, sus compañeros estaban muy ocupados terminando los preparativos para la gran noche, como para detenerse a ayudarlo. Aunque, nunca faltaba algún grupo de duendes de gorros tintineantes buscando ser útiles.

Jack caminaba por detrás de Norte mirando a los yetis cargados de juguetes, lanzando aviones desde lo pisos más altos del taller (casi desde los techos), los cuales terminaban en los grandes bolsones de tela para ser, satisfactoriamente, transportados. Autos de juguetes que se deslizaban sobre las barandillas de las escaleras, terminando su carrera en los grandes bolsones; o aquellos robots de juguetes que caminaban uno detrás de otro, en una fila de más de quinientos, expidiendo luces y hablando, metiéndose de uno en uno en los sacos; o los bebotes mecánicos para las niñas que, gateando y en fila de más de trescientos, se iban introduciendo en los bolsones. Y podría seguir mencionando millones de juguetes más, pero no me alcanzarían los capítulos para narrar toda la meticulosidad y el arduo trabajo que los yetis habían realizado durante todo el año para el tan esperado día.

—¡Esto es asombroso! —hablaba Jack emocionado. De todos los lugares en el mundo, el taller de Norte era su favorito.

—Lo últimos detalles suelen dejar agotados a mis fieles compañeros —hablaba Norte refiriéndose a sus maravillosos yetis—. Pero cuando la labor queda concluida, una gran mesa llena de comida nos espera luego de la entrega de navidad —Jack miró extrañado a Norte, pero sin dejar que su sonrisa socarrona desapareciera de su rostro.

—Y yo que creía que después de la Navidad dormían dos días seguidos.

—No sin antes celebrar, Jack —hablaba animado el robusto hombre, revisando los sacos que ya estaban listos.

—¿Puedo ayudar, Norte? —preguntó Jack emocionado, adelantándose frente a él para mirarlo a los ojos. Quería ser parte de una noche estupenda de entrega de regalos. Ver los rostros de los niños cuando los abran. Visitar a los infantes en noche buena.

—¿Ayudarme? —lo miró extrañado el gran espadachín ruso.

—Pues, ya he reunido dientes para Hada y… bueno, con Conejo… —silenció con encogimiento ante recordar ese suceso—, no he hecho algo muy productivo, pero… —Norte rió al ver la intención noble de Jack al querer ser parte de la entrega de regalos de ese año.

—Está bien, Jack —asintió el gran hombre de nevada barba—, puedes venir conmigo.

Jack se emocionó, dando al mismo tiempo una pirueta en el aire, a lo que Norte intentó calmarlo mientras seguía revisando los bolsones que los yetis ya habían llenado. Jack, sin dudarlo y para sentirse útil, se adelantó a revisar algunos sacos que se encontraban más adelante.

—Yo revisaré estos —habló el muchacho con un deje de simpatía y emoción.

—Esa es la sección de cuentos —instruyó Norte—, revisa que estén todos en orden alfabético.

—¡A la orden! —exclamó Jack con alegría, mientras contaba los bolsones y los cuentos que había en ellos. Cuando llegó al tercer saco, al abrirlo, se encontró con un nombre que hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba y que, en un pestañear de ojos, logró angustiarlo.

Recordó la última noche que había oído salir de los labios de una niña de orfanato, el nombre de aquel infante tan reconocido por todos. Recordó aquel día, en donde había presenciado la muerte de dos almas errantes. Recordó la noche en donde sus juegos se apagaron y la hora de las travesuras había acabado.

Tomó el libro y se sentó sobre el gran bolsón contemplando las cubiertas y el encuadernado, pasando sus dedos sobre él para sentir la textura del mismo. Abrió el cuento salteando las páginas, leyendo palabras sueltas, llegando hasta la cuadragésima primera hoja donde la niña le había prometido a su grupo de espectadoras que a la noche siguiente seguiría con el relato.

Un sentimiento de tristeza invadió su aura plácida de alegría. Un suspiro proveniente desde fondo de su alma salió de entre sus labios al recordar ese momento. Ese momento, en donde encontró a ambas niñas abrazadas bajo los escombros. Había sentido tanta desesperación para que lograsen verlo en ese momento, para poder sacarlas de allí, para poder salvarlas. Pero, nada pudo hacer. Sus ojos se abrillantaron en ese instante, olvidando que Norte estaba cerca de él revisando los demás sacos de tela.

—Jack —lo llamó Norte, con un poco de preocupación en el rostro—, ¿qué tienes?

El robusto hombre había asumido que el muchacho llevaba un sentimiento consigo y que algo estaba cargando en sus hombros. La mirada de Jack no mentía y solamente bastaron unos segundos para notarlo.

—Nada —Jack se frotó los ojos para desvanecer todo rastro de sentimentalismo. Pero Norte se acercó a él y lo tomó por los hombros para buscar su mirada en un mohín de confianza, casi paternal.

— _Peter Pan_ —habló el gran hombre, tomando el libro que Jack sostenía entre sus manos.

—Es solamente un cuento, Norte —se excusó Jack para no seguir indagando en el tema.

—Pues, parece significar algo para ti, Jack —al muchacho nunca se le había dado bien la mentira y Norte era bastante astuto para develar secretos ajenos.

—A decir verdad… —respondió Jack mirando el libro—, me recuerda… —pero no quiso seguir hablando, a lo que Norte no quiso forzarlo más.

—Está bien, Jack —lo interrumpió el hombre—, no tienes que decirme.

Pero aquello no logró calmar al muchacho que aún se encontraba afligido. Se puso de pie, mirándolo una última vez, intentando disimular que estaba bien. Norte, sin embargo, parecía insistir. Sin perder su cordialidad, el de nevada barba se acercó al joven muchacho.

—Si quieres, puedes conservarlo —ofreció a lo que Jack lo miró con asombro, no muy feliz—, considéralo un regalo de Navidad—insistió.

—Gracias, Norte —agradeció Jack con una forzada media sonrisa, sabía que las intenciones de Norte eran nobles—, pero me trae malos recuerdos, en realidad.

—Oh, pues… lo siento.

—Está bien —dijo Jack fingiendo estar un poco más animado—, apuesto que alguien puede disfrutarlo más que yo—volvió a dejar el libro en el bolsón respirando hondamente. Ese recuerdo le daría vueltas en la cabeza por mucho tiempo. Norte lo observaba en silencio, mientras el muchacho dejaba el libro sobre los otros y cerraba la bosa de tela.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —insistió Norte al ver que Jack no parecía encontrarse del todo bien. El muchacho se tardó un poco en responder.

—Quisiera… estar solo —habló al fin, mientras emprendía vuelo para salir del taller, pasando a un lado de Phil quien, con ayuda de los duendes, ya había liberado uno de sus pies del montículo de hielo en el que Jack lo había atrapado.

Norte lo contempló alejarse hasta que se perdió. No podía dejar su trabajo y tampoco forzar a Jack para que le cuente aquella experiencia personal que tanto le molestaba. Le daría su espacio, si quiere hablar con alguien estaba seguro que vendría a él.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Venecia, Italia. A una semana de Navidad_

Lo malo de las sombras, es que incluso en la oscuridad te abandonan.

Pitch no era el vivo ejemplo de supervivencia, estaba rodeado de un centenar de pesadillas quienes achicaban su ser, haciéndolo más pequeño e indefenso. No lo dejaban salir de sí mismo y todo el tiempo lo asediaban.

—¡Ya déjenme en paz! —vociferó ahuyentando a algunas de ellas. Era la vigésima vez en el día que perdía el control y las atacaba para que lo dejaran solo.

En ese momento, una risa maléfica resonó en aquel oscuro foso de mala muerte. Una carcajada espeluznante que hacía ecos y rebotaba de un lado a otro en la caverna. Pitch, con la guardia alta, miró a su alrededor con incertidumbre. Recluirse en un lugar en donde hasta las sombras te abandonan, no era tan buena idea, ni siquiera para el coco.

Corrió desesperado hacia el globo terráqueo. ¡Qué ironía! El coco buscando luz, cuando la oscuridad lo deja a merced de enemigos. Las luces de los niños creyentes era lo único que parecía poder salvarlo, al menos, por el momento. Al llegar y dejarse iluminar en sus rígidas y tupidas facciones, sintió que la risa se hacía más tangible y que pronto se materializaba, trazando un camino de voces que empezaron a atosigarlo.

—El coco corriendo hacia la luz —se trataba de una indiscutida voz femenina, algo egocéntrica—, ¿quién lo diría? —la ironía y el humor oscuro eran, más que insultos, sus armas secretas.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Pitch con recelo y enojo, debía de admitir que estaba molesto por las burlas de la desconocida.

—Oh, ¡vamos, Pitch! Acaso, ¿no reconoces la voz de quién te ha acogido por siglos? —preguntó la fémina, ahora iluminando su rostro con el globo y sus luces. La cara de Pitch mostró una mueca de asombro y nerviosismo ante ver con quién estaba hablando.

Una mujer de tez blanquecina como piedras de cuarzo; llevaba un vestido largo que arrastraba por el mohoso y pedregoso suelo, fabricado de lino fino, color negro, plagado de telas de gasa que llevaban brillos plateados titilantes que se asemejaban a las estrellas; sus hombros estaban al descubierto, por los cuales rozaban sus cabellos que flotaban como si la gravedad no funcionara con ellos, incluso ella misma flotaba en el lugar como un fantasma; sus facciones eran rígidas, delicadas en cuanto a pómulos, labios y de ojos fuertemente oscuros, poblados de pestañas, sus cejas estaban muy levantadas y su nariz aguileña le otorgaba el distintivo rasgo de edad.

—¡Da-dama de la noche! —tartamudeó nervioso.

La dama de la noche, era en metáfora viva: " _la noche_ ". Una vil entidad envidiosa del día y su luminosidad, una presencia austera que buscaba ser tan alagada como este. Pero, para su mala suerte, le había tocado el lugar de las tinieblas. Por lo tanto, con el paso de los siglos fue convirtiéndose en fuente constante de malicia y oscuridad, con una única posesión de vida lumínica en el cielo, _las estrellas_. Odiaba incluso a Hombre de la Luna por ser la fuente de luz y esperanza de los niños, cuando la noche oscura se abre paso. Asimismo, había sido su prisionera por mucho tiempo, luego de que los guardianes se conjeturaron como amos de la fe en los niños.

Pero, se preguntarán ¿por qué las estrellas son sus aliadas? Pues, es bastante sencillo. Al ser esferas de plasma que intentan mantenerse en equilibrio, corren riesgo a que su luz pueda ser extinguida, hasta con el solo soplido de Peter Pan. Son débiles ante la oscuridad y solamente aparecen cuando la noche se abre paso. Grandes aliadas de la dama de negro.

—Hola, Pitch —saludó la mujer, después de dejar al descubierto su identidad.

—¿Qu-qué haces aquí, Sefrina? Creí que Hombre de la Luna…. —tartamudeaba el hombre de facciones oscuras, alejándose, llamándola por su verdadero nombre.

—Escapé y decidí bajar para, ya sabes —acompañaba las frases con una risita perversa—, verte fallar —ahora su tono de voz se había tornado más frío y severo. De un chasquido, la mujer apagó el globo terráqueo y, segundos después, todo tembló haciendo que la única guarida del coco se empezara a desmoronar.

—¡No!, ¡no!, ¡por favor! —rogó Pitch. La mujer detuvo el derrumbe mientras que, de su vestido, saltaban pequeñas esferas de luz, las cuales empezaron a flotar a sus costados, iluminando aquel sitio cavernoso. Pitch trató de calmarse—, dame otra oportunidad.

—Ya tuviste muchas, Black —hablaba la dama caminando hacia él—, y ni siquiera pudiste derrotar a un simple niño con cayado —Pitch sintió el desprecio con el que la mujer hablaba, escupiendo cada palabra. La humillación era lo único que lo acorralaba en aquel putrefacto lugar.

—¿Jack Frost? —preguntó Pitch, ahora nervioso.

—No me tomes por tonta, Black —la ira de la mujer hizo que el suelo volviera a temblar, lo que provocó que Pitch cayera rodando por un barranco pedregoso, terminando acorralado en una esquina luego de golpearse la cabeza. Se recompuso rápidamente, retrocediendo con terror ante la mujer.

—N-no, no es eso —tartamudeó. La dama se había acercado, pero ahora miraba con lástima al pobre coco, en quien la gente había dejado de creer.

—Estuviste tan cerca —afirmó con nostalgia, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, acariciando su mejilla con embustera malicia—, casi lo logras.

La mujer después de escudriñar su rígido rostro con lástima, le dio la espalda, flotando por la caverna y, así, dejarle espacio a Pitch para que volviese a tomar valor. Este con mucha cautela se puso de pie.

—Voy a otorgarte la oportunidad de derrotar a Jack Frost —declaró, por fin, la dama de la noche. Pitch sintió que el odio lo envolvía al escuchar aquel nombre, mientras a su mente se le venía la imagen de aquel niño que se burló de él. Su mirada relampagueó ante el recuerdo del muchacho.

—¿Cómo?, ¿cómo asesinar a Jack Frost? —preguntó con intriga el coco, acercándose apresuradamente a la dama de la noche, quien volvió a encender el mundo y destapó el hueco en donde se encontraban, restituyendo una cama de madera destartalada sobre el cual se iluminaba el globo terráqueo.

—¿Asesinar? —preguntó la dama en una risa divertida—, no has entendido, Pitch —el coco frunció el ceño esperando que la dama tenga un buen argumento ante aquella negativa—. Jack es parte de las sombras, el frío es un aliado innato de la oscuridad.

—Pero tú sabes que Hombre de la Luna…

—Hombre de la Luna nos llevó gran ventaja por siglos, pero ya no más —habló tajante y molesta ante la mención de aquel ser—. Eligió al guardián de la diversión a merced de un elemento natural que, por mucho tiempo, ha sido el causante de muchas muertes —explicaba la dama de la noche—, el invierno jamás fue una estación de felicidad. Hace miles de años, la gente moría de frío o de hambre a causa de que los bosques quedaban desnudos. Antes tenían que luchar por sobrevivir, hasta que...

—El Hombre de la Luna lo eligió —la dama de la noche encorvó una de las comisuras de sus labios. Pitch había entendido bien.

—Y es por eso que debemos sumir al invierno de nuevo en la oscuridad —ahora la tétrica mujer se volvió a Pitch—, debemos hacer a Jack, uno de nosotros.

—Pero, ¿cómo? —preguntó Pitch—, ya le ofrecí estar en nuestro equipo y no…

—Yo no hablaba de oferta, Pitch —la voz de la dama de la noche se tornó mucho más fría y espeluznante que antes, dejando en el aire la leve sospecha de haber tejido un plan entre manos.

Siguió flotando por la caverna, haciendo que las pesadillas se ocultaran de ella. Pero, uno de aquellos corceles oscuros se encontraba muy cerca de la entidad. Ella extendió su mano hacia él convirtiéndolo en polvo oscuro que se mezcló con la luz de sus estrellas flotantes, formando imágenes.

—En cinco días, habrá luna nueva en Londres —las imágenes del polvo oscuro y las estrellas retrataron el momento exacto en que la sombra de la tierra tapaba la luna, impidiendo el paso de la luminosidad del sol—, utilizaremos la noche en donde Hombre de la Luna desaparece y así poder convertir a Jack en uno de nosotros —Pitch mostró una amplia sonrisa confusa.

—Pero, ¿cómo?, ¿cómo convertiremos a Jack en uno de nosotros? —preguntó con sumo entusiasmo.

—Creí que te tardarías en preguntar —la dama volvió a agitar la mano y aquel polvo oscuro que había desintegrado al corcel, ahora volvía reconstruirlo en sus partes, el cual se encabritó al verla de nuevo. La mujer intentó calmarlo, acariciando sus crines—, con ayuda de estos chicos malos —señaló a las pesadillas—, y con una dosis de sueños rotos del Serpentina.

—¿Serpentina? —preguntó Pitch—, jamás oí hablar de ese lugar.

—Es el hogar de las Campanillas, en los Jardines Kensington —explicó la dama, quien se obligó a seguir hablando ante la confusión de Pitch—, son pequeñas hadas que recolectan los sueños rotos de los niños que mueren a corta edad y también de aquellos que no alcanzan a nacer.

—Supongo que tienen su guardián—sospechó Pitch.

—Guardianes —corrigió la mujer—, de todas formas, no tendrás que preocuparte, porque no son un problema —hablaba con indiferencia la mujer.

—Nunca oí hablar de ellos —afirmó pensativo.

—No son muy sociables, además, no me gusta que expongan a mis hadas —comentó la mujer—, mis cuatro niños perdidos, mis cuatro guardianes del Jardín —hablaba mientras se acercaba a una de sus estrellas flotantes, jugueteando con el movimiento de su mano.

—Pero, ¿alguien sabe sobre ellos?

—Ningún guardián los ha visto —afirmó despreocupada sobre ese tema—, Hombre de la Luna ha intentado comunicarse con ellos, pero jamás lo ha logrado —se burló—, simplemente porque no son una creación de la luz.

Los protectores de los sueños rotos era una creación de la noche. Específicamente, son una creación de la noche en luna nueva, el único momento en donde la dama oscura volteaba el tablero de ajedrez, dejando la esperanza del mundo a su azar. Los guardianes de los Jardines eran entidades protectoras, servían para proteger el trabajo de las hadas, para ocultarlas de la vista de todo huésped inesperado, de todo niño creyente en ellas. Guardianes de la oscuridad.

El plan se iba desarrollando a boca de la entidad oscura, a medida que los minutos pasaban. Pitch iba ganando confianza y entusiasmo, lo que parecía ser una influencia retroalimentada por la presencia de la dama de la noche. Un plan que venía de la mano con el despertar de la oscuridad, el desafío de la noche por sobre el dominio de la luz de la luna. Un plan que condenaba, no solamente a Jack Frost, sino también a todos los Guardianes.

La sonrisa maléfica de Pitch se dibujó en el rostro luego de que la dama de la noche terminó de comentarle las fases del plan.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas? —preguntó la entidad, mientras le daba la espalda.

—Por supuesto —la maléfica sonrisa de Pitch volvió a reaparecer, con un brillo amarillo destellante en sus ojos que se rebozaban de euforia y perversidad—, será tu fin, Jack Frost —habló ahora mirando por el hueco que daba hacia la superficie de la cueva, dirigiéndose al astro rey de la noche que brillaba con benignidad, incitando a Hombre de la Luna al desafío sobre el juego final.

Primer paso: _Arruinar la Navidad_.

* * *

 **N. de autor** :

Como verán, no hay muchos detalles en el plan de Pitch y Sefrina aka Dama de la Noche, pero es mejor que vayan averiguándolo a medida de que historia avance.

Al término "Dama de la Noche" lo tomo de algunos mitos que he leído y estudiado (igual esta es una mezcla de varios, Oriental, Celta, etcétera), y de allí los materialicé en una figura femenina, para que puedan ver más mujeres por ahí (la mayoría de los Guardianes son hombres, a excepción de Hada de los Dientes xD).

Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda con respecto a lo que concierne "los sueños rotos" son libres de preguntar, aunque, como dije anteriormente, voy a darme el lujo de desvanecer intrigas a medida que la trama avance.

¡Saludos! Mil gracias por leer este intento de fic.


End file.
